Sanpada
Sanpada is a residential node that has been developed by CIDCO since the late 1980s. It has expanded considerably with new building projects springing up every other day. In fact Sanpada is becoming the next ideal residential hub with malls and major amnesties establishing in close vicinity to Vashi . Development Sanpada is a node in the Navi Mumbai city. Sanpada developed at a speedy rate. Sanpada is an upmarket residential as well as residential township in Navi Mumbai . In recent years, real estate prices in Sanpada (as with the rest of Navi Mumbai) have risen, due in part to the creation of new business, and due to more business moving or expanding into Sanpada from Mumbai. Sanpada reputation for being organized and self-sufficient, large but not too crowded, has led to the continued growth of its resident and commuter population. Now the housing market is strong, having created a real estate boom, and property values are rising. The population is growing. Sanpada is a landlocked area. There is a highway on one side and railway lines on the other two sides. Sanpada railway station is on the harbour line and has connectivity to CST , Panvel and Thane . The Sion-Panvel highway crosess through Sanpada and is 100 meters away from the railway station. Similar to Vashi and CBD Belapur railway stations, the Sanpada railway station also houses a commercial office complex with reputed organizations like SBI. Sanpada has been divided into sectors based on the average size of available housing units in each neighborhood. One of the oldest and most beautiful sector in Sanpada is sector-7 where there are 9 housing societies, all are exactly in between the Sanpada and Juinagar station. Millennium Towers in Sector-9 is a Housing Society developed by CIDCO. It is one of the most well planned housing society in Sanpada and has lots of empty space and a club house. It houses more than 1250 residents! The park in Sector-7 is being used by people's for playing cricket matches occasionally, but is filled with joggers every day. You need to visit Sector-2, opp the station and admire the greenery there, including a medicinal garden. Early morning joggers and walkers flock here due to the green and clean area. Life Sanapada has a very active Senior Citizen Association with more than 400 registered members. Recently, NMMC provided a recreational center for the senior citizens of Sanpada. Educational institutions In recent years Sanpada has seen tremendous increase in the number of schools and colleges with professional courses. There are a total of seven schools and three colleges in Sanpada. Transportation BEST buses are available from Sanpada to Chembur , Sion , Dadar , Bandra , Ghatkopar , Santacruz , Andheri , Mulund , Bhandup , Powai , Dindoshi & Borivali . NMMT buses are available from Sanpada to Thane , Kalyan , Dombivli , Badlapur , Uran , Panvel , Khopoli , Bhayandar , Bandra , Dadar & Borivali . Sanpada has sparse bus routes within its residential area, but has good railway connections with CST, Thane and Panvel. BEST AC Kinglong and NMMT AC Volvo buses are available from Sanpada to Dadar, Bandra & Borivali. fj